plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Zombies (PvZ)
"Zombies" redirects here. For the type of Zombie, see Zombie. Zombies reanimated dead and mindless creatures; decaying corpses with a hunger for human brains. They are the main antagonists within Plants vs. Zombies, as the objective of the game is to prevent them from getting to your house and eating your brains through the use of a variety of plants, many of which specialize in unique aspects and features. You can also defend your house with lawn mowers, automatically given to you on the first level of the game. However, in Puzzle Mode I, Zombie levels and the Vs. Mode in the Xbox Live Arcade and Plants vs. Zombies Nintendo DS versions of the game, the player can play as zombies to overcome the defenses and reach the house to eat the homeowner's brains. This is also the same with the DS version of the game. Zombies, like their defensive counterparts the plants, are varied in strength as well as speed, and command unique aspects which need to be countered appropriately. Imps in I, Zombie are the weakest, taking exactly 3 normal hits. * Means this zombie has a Giga form. ** Means this zombie has an Invisible form in Invisighoul. *** Means this zombie does not appear in the almanac. † Means this zombie has a smaller form in Big Trouble Little Zombie. There are also Ducky Tube Zombie versions of Conehead Zombie and Buckethead Zombie zombies and the Zombotany Zombies. Other zombies encountered in or out of the game: *China Zombies *Zombie Worm *Paralyzed Zombie *Queen Zombies *Baseball Zombies Trivia *Before the first zombie walks on your lawn, they will say "the zombies are coming." *The Zombot is not technically a zombie but a robot as seen in the picture. *The hand of a normal Zombie can be seen popping out of the grave on the main menu Adventure Mode is loaded, followed by an evil laugh. *"Ambush Zombies" appear in Night, Pool, Fog, and Roof levels; in the first, they come out of the graves, in the next two, water in the right four columns of the pool, covered in coral, and are functionally the same as Ducky Tube Zombies. In Roof levels, they are dropped by Bungee Zombies onto the slope of the roof, and appear and function the same way as normal, Conehead, or Buckethead Zombies. In all three cases, with the notable exception of Whack-a-Zombie (and level 2-5) and Level 5-5, they appear only at the end, during the last flag in a level, including every other wave in Survival: Endless. *In the mini-game Slot Machine, there is a picture of a zombie with silver coins as eyes on the slot machine. *Sometimes zombies walk with their tongues hanging down from the mouth. *The only zombies encountered in the gameplay that do not have the word "Zombie" as the last word in their name are the Backup Dancer, the Zomboni, the Zombie Bobsled Team, the Zombie Yeti, Dr. Zomboss, the Gargantuar, and the Imp. *In Versus Mode some players think it's better to use the zombies than the plants because of the many kinds of zombies. *In the newly released Android Version of Plants vs. Zombies, the Zombies are slightly shorter and have more strands of hair on their heads. *There is a glitch in the DS version where after almost all types of zombies require a few more points of damage after losing their heads before they fall over. *It is kind of weird that when zombies explode and then they blink twice even though they don't blink. *Sometimes, after eating a plant or hypnotized zombie, a zombie will stick their tongue out. See also *Gallery of Zombies Category:Zombies Category:Vehicle Zombies Category:Vault Zombies Category:Shield Zombies Category:Headwear Zombies Category:Non-Almanac Zombies Category:ZomBotany Zombies Category:Aquatic Zombies Category:Day Category:Night Category:Pool Category:Fog Category:Roof Category:Zombie Groups Category:Zombie byproducts